The Best Kind of Treatment
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: Rin was wounded during a skirmish but that's okay, because Masamune seems to have the treatment for it. VERY suggestive, rated M to be safe. Is this what they call a "lime"? Date Masamune/OC One-shot


**The Best Kind of Treatment**

"Just _go away_ already, Masamune!" Rin practically shouted as said man followed her into their room. She had just returned from a recent skirmish in one of the nearby villages and she was _not _in the mood for Masamune's games. Not now.

During most skirmishes, she was fine. Sure, she mourned for the people whom she had to kill and whom were killed, but she knew how to get over them, except today… She had watched a helpless villager be killed in front of her very eyes while she was trying to protect another group and during her time of distraction, was struck hard in the back.

Her armor managed to protect her from most of the attack, but she knew there had to be a giant welt from the stinging pain she was feeling, and she wanted to check it out without letting Masamune know she'd been hurt. But how could she do that when the one-eyed moron wouldn't leave her alone?

He hadn't gone on the skirmish with her this time because he had been on a campaign somewhere else, but he had returned just before Rin could sneak into their room without his notice.

"Why?" Masamune was asking as innocently as he could (which sounded nothing short of condescending or mischievous). His one-eye glinted almost maliciously as if he knew Rin was hiding something from him, which, knowing him, he probably already did.

Rin only sighed impatiently and said, "I'm getting dressed, that's why!" she tried slamming the sliding door shut in his face but he caught it and wrestled it back open from her.

She glared at his smirking face before turning on her heel and walking inside the room. He followed her as he said idly, "You say that as if I've never seen you naked before."

Rin's face heated up and she shouted, "W-well…" she couldn't think of a proper excuse so instead she just shouted, "Shut up! You're getting on my nerves!" She tried throwing her arms up for emphasis but as she did so, the sudden movement shot an unbelievable pain down her back and she retracted her arms to hug herself as she fell to her knee.

Date was by her side in a flash, his teasing grin instantly gone as he said more seriously, "Rin, take off your armor. _**Now**_."

Rin winced as she forced out, "N-no, I… I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"B-because… I…" Rin thought for an excuse. "I've gotten fatter since you saw me last. I don't want you to see."

Masamune blinked in surprise, caught off guard by what she said before bursting out laughing. He was laughing so hard, tears were practically pouring out his single eye before he choked out, "S-so what, Rin? I like girls with a little fat."

Rin was going to laugh too when another pain went through her and she winced. "W-well, I still don't want you to see me, so just… sit here… I'm changing by myself."

She forced herself to stand up straight and to walk without wobbling to sit behind the dressing screen in the corner of the room. She could hear Masamune sigh almost woefully as he moved to press his back against the screen.

He sighed almost sadly, "_**Fiiine**_, taunt me with your body from behind the screen. See if I care." He sounded like a wounded animal but Rin knew he was smirking and she was relieved that he continued sitting as he was, even though she wasn't sure if he truly believed her lie or not.

Slowly, she began peeling off her clothes. First her black and white obi and then her armor. She untied the strings to her white kimono-like shirt and then took it off, placing it to cover her knees like a blanket. She unwrapped the bindings supporting her chest and turned her back slightly. Then, she bent her neck to look at it in the mirror that lined the wall and she almost threw up at what she saw.

The blow she had taken earlier was worse than she thought. It was a long welt that stretched across from the curve between her neck and right shoulder and reached down to almost touch her left hip. It was so bruised that it almost looked black, and dried blood painted her skin.

"So, you were trying to hide this, huh?" Rin jumped when she heard Masamune from right behind her. She had been so caught up in staring at her grotesque wound she didn't even notice him walk right behind her.

Rin bit her lip guiltily as she mumbled, "I…I just didn't want you to worry."

Masamune sighed as he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. Rin winced just from contact with her wounded side and he immediately pulled them back when he saw her reflection. "_**Sorry**_," he murmured. Rin nodded to show that she accepted his apology, but the pain kept her from speaking.

As she continued staring at it, she was almost ready to cry. She didn't want Masamune to see her in such an ugly looking state. Sure, they'd seen each other in much worse conditions but this… This just seemed unbearable.

Her face started heating up as she was about to ask him to leave her alone again when he had already gotten up and said, "Wait right here. _**I'll be right back**_."

Rin turned slightly to watch him go but he had already left the room. She sighed and went back to looking at her back.

So much for keeping it a secret.

* * *

Masamune returned not much longer with a bucket of warm water, a towel, and a small jar of green-looking ointment. He placed them behind Rin and sat down again. He rolled up his sleeves as he said, "I'm going to wash your back and then put this ointment on. _**Okay**_?"

He was already about to do so when Rin said in a panicked tone, "Wait, no! I can do it myself!"

Her cheeks were on fire as Masamune eyed her curiously. He said matter-of-factly, "Rin, you're flexible but I doubt you're flexible enough in your condition to reach down your entire back yourself."

"S-so?" Rin asked, her cheeks still hot. "I-I won't know if I don't try."

Masamune blinked a few times. Finally, he smirked and backed off. He said almost tauntingly, "_**Weeell**_, _**okay then**_, have it your way."

Rin glared weakly as he stood up painfully slowly and started leaving the area, as if he really were going to leave her alone, but Rin knew better. Instead of actually leaving, he just returned to his seat with his back pressed against the screen on the other side.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and took the wetted towel. She pressed it gently into her wound and bit her tongue harshly to keep from crying out. It stung more than ever now, but she continued wetting it and trying to clean up the blood.

She was able to get to about mid-back before she started having trouble. She reached as far as she could but it was no use, she just couldn't seem to get that one spot because she couldn't bend backwards enough.

"Having _**trouble**_ yet?" Masamune's voice drawled from his side. Rin could almost feel his smirk radiating off him and she knew he was mocking her.

She tried forcing out defiantly, "Not at all," but even to her, her voice sounded strained. Finally, with one last burst of defiance, she managed to wipe up the rest of her wound.

Now that it was cleaned up, it didn't look so bad, and the welt hadn't split too widely. It was less than a millimeter wide, really, but now came the hard part of rubbing the ointment in properly. Rin recognized it to be something that Katakura Kojurou's fiancé, Suzume, had made, so it was bound to be effective.

She dipped her finger in and tried rubbing it in but without any good leverage now except for the extension of her arm, she really was having trouble rubbing it in properly. Rin stuck her tongue out in frustration and she could hear Masamune chuckling quietly to himself, as if he were already imagining how much trouble she was having.

After several moments of aggravated silence from Rin's end, Masamune got up and stretched leisurely. He said, "Well then, if you aren't having any _**problems**_, I guess I should leave you to your privacy."

He began walking _slowly _to the door and Rin knew he was challenging her. She knew that he was just waiting for her to give in and ask for his help. She _knew _he was just waiting for the chance to be near her while she was exposed but… She sighed.

"W-wait…" she called.

"_**Yees**_?" Masamune stretched out the word teasingly because he knew what was coming next.

"I…" Her mouth was dry but Rin swallowed hard and mumbled, "Can't reach down all the way… S-so, c-can you…?" she let her words trail off but Masamune wouldn't have it.

He smirked as he asked, "Can I what, _**honey**_? You've got to be more specific."

"C-can y-you…" Rin swallowed again before finally forcing out, "Put the ointment… On my back…" She took the bait.

Date smirked as he came back slowly and joined her behind the screen. Rin had her back turned to him but he could see how red her face was in the reflection of the mirror. He could also see a hint of the curve of her breasts as she tried hiding it beneath her kimono-like undershirt, which she hugged to herself.

He sat down behind her again and grabbed the ointment beside her. He pulled her closer to him so she was right in front of his crossed legs and her face continued to heat up. She looked very much like a "Crimson Shinigami" as her title said.

Masamune scooped some of the gel out of the container and then smoothed it onto Rin's back. At first, Rin shuddered at the coolness of the gel but then she hissed as he rubbed the salve into the wound.

"Shh," he hushed soothingly. "_**Just relax**_."

Rin nodded as she took a deep breath. He was humming softly and she tried paying attention to it instead of the pain. It was actually working too, until she felt his lips press against the other side of her neck.

She gasped as she jumped in her seat and turned on him, trying to get out of his range. "M-M-Masamune!" she shouted, her face going to maximum red, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

He only smirked and said innocently, "I was only trying to make you feel better because you looked like you were in pain."

"I'm in pain right _now_," Rin muttered heatedly, "It's called, 'embarrassment'." She tried twisting out of his grip but cried out when the movement hurt her back. Masamune grabbed around her to hug her tightly and pull her into his lap as she recoiled from the pain, shrinking into him. He held onto her like she was a child until she stopped shuddering and he began humming again.

When she relaxed again she pressed herself into him now to feel the vibrations in his chest. He smirked and asked, "Shall we continue?"

Rin bit her lip and nodded weakly. It didn't take him any effort to seat her back in front of him and he went back to work. Ointment and lips and all.

He pressed them against her neck again and she was trying hard not to whimper from the contact but every so often one escaped and she could feel him smirking against her skin. He traced his lips down her shoulder as his fingers trailed lightly down her back and effortlessly smoothed the ointment in. In no time at all, he was finished, but he wasn't about to tell that to Rin.

He continued acting as if he were smoothing it in but he trailed his lips back up her shoulder to the curve of her neck again, leaving nips here and there. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her head so he could kiss along her jaw bone and she trembled as a hand grasped one of her own at her chest and interlaced their fingers. He cupped their hands around her chest and squeezed tightly.

He teased, "You know, if you had _really _gotten fatter, your chest would have gotten bigger, but since you haven't-" Rin glared and he grinned. To make up to her, he pressed his hips more tightly against her and wasn't surprised when she responded by doing the same. He smirked.

This wasn't their first time being close like this, and it probably wouldn't even be close to the last, but Rin couldn't help but always feel nervous about being at such proximity. With their bodies so close like this. Plus, it didn't help how she felt so… Exposed…

Not as if Masamune hadn't seen her body before, like he said, but still. Every time was like a first experience for her and she cherished every one.

"M-Masamune…" she mumbled lustily. She pressed forward into her hand which he still grasped from behind her. She could feel her shirt slipping down inch by inch to reveal more and more of her chest.

He smirked. He could tell she was about as needy right now as he was, but he forced himself to pull away. He just had to make her beg.

He said as calmly as he could, "_**Alright **_Rin, _**that's all. You're done**_," He withdrew his hand from hers and moved out of the way. His single blue-grey eye drank in the sight of Rin trying hard not to pout and whine for him to continue. Her whole body was practically shaking from the restrain.

She looked down at the floor almost guiltily when she mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that?" Masamune taunted, cupping a hand to his ear. He was smirking, "I couldn't quite hear you." _What a load of crap_, Rin thought in annoyance. She knew that, although she was being near to silent, Masamune's hearing was well attuned to when she was asking him to continue whatever it was he was doing.

Rin repeated herself only a fraction louder.

"_**Again**_, please," Date almost sang. He stood up and acted as if he was about to leave.

"W-wait!" Rin finally said loudly, almost desperately. She mumbled again, "P-please…"

"'Please' what?" Masamune asked with mock sympathy. He crouched on one knee beside the red-faced girl and Rin looked away. He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him but her eyes continued darting away.

"P-please…" she mumbled. "Please…. Masamune… K-keep going…"

"Keep going' where?" he continued to taunt.

Now Rin was getting frustrated. Again, she knew this was a trap. She knew he just loved the sight of her suffering this sort of embarrassment and, like he did, she knew he would eventually get his way. Again, she took the bait.

Finally, with a large sigh she forced out, "Please Masamune, please, keep... going with me…"

Masamune smirked as he finally drew her into a hard kiss. When he drew back he grinned and asked, "Isn't this the best kind of treatment?"

Rin rolled her eyes but submitted herself to another kiss.

* * *

A/N: I was having yet another sleepless night because this bastard kept me awake and wouldn't let me sleep until I typed it. So, -tired sigh- here you go. This is pretty much the first time I've really written an "M-rated fic" so a review or two would be nice.

Mm-hm. Yup, so. ... Thanks for reading.

- Jackal


End file.
